cherryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Darla Dimple/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170721222826/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170729002915
Elsa said as she managed to say between uncontrollable, mental, hysterical, heartbroken wails, weeps, cries and sobs ever since she still couldn't believe Anna was now nothing but utterly filled with/full of burning pure anger, fury, rage and hatred towards Elsa much to Elsa's heartbreak. Huge, real tears still streamed down to her face and chin. "Oh, what have I done? I can't believe Anna would do this. I can't believe my own sister was my own real opponent. There's no way Anna would want to be my own worst enemy but it didn't change the fact that I was the one who was more of a stranger to her than a sister, did it? This is all my fault for not being there for Anna like I should've been. This is all my fault for shutting Anna out for years without telling her why. I should've never shut Anna out in the first place. I should've never put Arendelle in danger. This is all my fault for not being much of a sister to her like I should've been. I should've been straight with Anna from the beginning. I should've done better than I did but instead, I've done worse than I did. I never did anything to talk some sense into my parents about neglecting Anna or raising Anna better. Anna wouldn't want to get revenge on me. She loves me no matter what. I should've never treated her the way I did. I deserved a taste of my own medicine, didn't I? I deserve to be easily given up on, don't I? I deserve all the grudges against me, don't you?" "No, really, Elsa, it's not your fault at all…" Mo said nervously as she tried to calm Elsa down but it didn't stop Elsa from crying, sobbing and weeping at all though. Mo still didn't like the new, different Anna from the very start at all either. "Anna's just upset. Anna's just not thinking straight at all." Olaf added as he knew Anna means well. "I can't believe Anna would do this either." Amber said as she couldn't easily forget the day she, Elsa, Olaf, Darla, Annabelle, Casper, Atticus, Jessica, Cherry, Mo, Drell, Patch, Kristoff, Sven and the others found out Elsa's real opponent was none other than only just Princess Anna of Arendelle at all. "Anna hadn't been her old self at all ever since anybody else who does everything to show favoritism towards you over her never show her any respect as another real princess at all." Olaf explained as he couldn't easily forget the fact that anybody else who couldn't easily stand Anna at all does and says everything to show favoritism towards Elsa over Anna. "Then everything anybody who knows why you and her hadn't left Arendelle for years at all did was to pit and turn Anna against you to help her get revenge on you. I don't like anybody turning and pitting Anna against you at all." "This isn't the Anna we know at all, is it?" Amber added as she didn't like anybody turning two sisters of Arendelle against each other. "No! Anna wouldn't want to be Elsa's real opponent at all." Olaf said sadly as he still didn't like the new, different Anna at all right from the start. "Anybody who does and says anything to turn Anna against Elsa is nothing but bad news." Jessica said as she glared at the thought of anybody who does anything to pit Anna against Elsa only just to help Anna get revenge on Elsa. "Oh yeah! If you ask me, they're nothing but trouble." Atticus said as he didn't like anybody making up lies about Elsa only just to have Anna to themselves either. "Sure! Trust anybody who does or says everything to pit and turn two sisters of Arendelle against each other." Cherry scoffed in disgust as she didn't like anybody calling Elsa a brat at all nor spoiling Anna rotten like crazy.